liamspathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest: Night Watchman
Quest CR1 Introduction Prenley Garnt has been a Rabbit farmer for many years now. He asks if you would be available for a little work as nightwatchmen. He can pay 100gps for the night. It shouldn't be too hard. Obviously, if any rabbits are taken, they will come out of your wages. Part 1 If the players use diplomacy they can bump the reward up to 110gps for the evening. The evening is relatively calm until 2am, when the corral is attacked by a gang of 4 Kobolds. Kobold This short, reptilian humanoid has scaled skin, a snout filled with tiny teeth, and a long tail. Kobold CR 1/4 XP 100 Kobold warrior 1 LE Small humanoid (reptilian) Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +5 'Defense' AC 15, touch 12, flat-footed 14 (+2 armor, +1 Dex, +1 natural, +1 size) hp 5 (1d10) Fort +2, Ref +1, Will –1 Weaknesses light sensitivity 'Offense' Speed 30 ft. Melee spear +1 (1d6–1) Ranged 'sling +3 (1d3-1) 'Statistics Str 9, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 10,Wis 9, Cha 8 Base Atk +1; CMB –1; CMD 10 Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Craft (trapmaking) +6, Perception +5, Stealth +5; Racial Modifiers +2 Craft (trapmaking), +2 Perception, +2 Profession (miner) Languages Common, Draconic SQ crafty Ecology Environment '''temperate underground or deep forest '''Treasure NPC gear (leather armor, spear, sling, other treasure) Special Abilities Crafty (Ex) Craft (trapmaking) and 4 more kobolds and their leader. Stealth are always class skills for a kobold. the players should notice that the kobolds are trying to take the rabbits alive. Once the Kobolds have taken 4 rabbits, they will retreat back to the forest. If the players follow they will come to a cave where the clan live. In the cave they will find 4 more kobolds, who will all stand back, when their leader comes forward. NARGOR CR 3 Male Kobold fighter 4 None small humanoid (reptilian) Init +2; Senses Darkvision (60 ft.), Perception +1, Languages Draconic AC 14, touch 13, flat-footed 12 hp 22 (4HD) Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +0, +1 Will vs. fear Speed 30 ft. (6 squares) Face 5 ft. Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +4; CMB +4; CMD 16 Atk Options Power Attack, Abilities Str 13, Dex 14, Con 9, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8 Special Qualities Armor, Armor Training, Bonus Feats, Bravery, Crafty, Darkvision, Normal Speed, Weakness, Weapon and Armor Proficiency, Feats Cleave, Great Cleave, Great Fortitude, Power Attack, Shield Focus Skills Acrobatics +2, Bluff -1, Climb +1, Craft (Traps) +7, Diplomacy -1, Disguise -1, Escape Artist +2, Fly +4, Heal -1, Intimidate -1, Perception +1, Perform (Untrained) -1, Ride +2, Sense Motive -1, Stealth +13, Survival +4, Swim +1, Possessions Armor (Ex) Kobolds have a +1 natural armor bonus. Armor Training (Ex) You are more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever you are wearing armor, you reduce the armor check penalty by 1 and increase the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by your armor by +1 Bonus Feats At 1st level, and at every even level thereafter, a fighter gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that the fighter gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats, sometimes also called "fighter bonus feats." Upon reaching 4th level, and every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and so on), a fighter can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat he has already learned. In effect, the fighter loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A fighter can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time he gains a new bonus feat for the level. Bravery (Ex) You gain a +1 bonus to Will saves against fear effects. Crafty (Ex) Kobolds gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (Trapmaking), Perception, and Profession (Miner) checks. Craft (Traps) and Stealth are always class skills for a kobold. Darkvision (Ex) Range 60 ft.; Darkvision is the extraordinary ability to see with no light source at all, out to a range specified for the creature. Darkvision is black and white only (colors cannot be discerned). It does not allow characters to see anything that they could not see otherwise-invisible objects are still invisible, and illusions are still visible as what they seem to be. Likewise, darkvision subjects a creature to gaze attacks normally. The presence of light does not spoil darkvision. Darkvision Kobolds can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Normal Speed (Ex) Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. Weakness (Ex) Dazzled in bright light. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields).